Love
by Angel7811
Summary: This is my first story.Hope u all like it. plz r n r. It's a Dareya story but include some Kevi too Plz read chapter 13 it contains a special gift for all of you
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Kavya and I'm new here. This is my first story. hope all like let's start with the story.**

* * *

Main character sketch:

Shreya malhotra- She is a cute and loving girl. She used to work in C.I.D Delhi, but is getting transferred to CID alone as her parents live in to Vineet, her childhood friend.

Daya shetty-He works in CID Mumbai as snr insp. Every girl has a crush on not have a family. Has a BFF cum bro abhijeet.

Abhijeet srivasta- BFF cum bro of a love interest for tarika. Works as a snr insp. In CID Mumbai.

Tarika madan- forensic expert of CID Mumbai . Love interest of abhijeet.

Vineet mehta- snr insp. In CID Delhi. Engaged to shreya.

Side characters:

Purvi

Kevin

Dushyant

Nikhil

Acp pradyuman

Dr. Salunke

Ishita

Divya

Rajat

Sachin

Shreya dad ( sf )

Shreya mom ( sm )

Tarika dad ( tf)

Tarika mom ( tm)

Vineet dad ( vf )

Vineet mom ( vm)

* * *

 **Plz R & R **

**And tell me should I continue or not. And if any one want to be in this story plz tell me like if you want to be someone's sister brother friend or another relative plz tell me and I'll surely put u in my story.**

 **Thx a lot for reading. and I'll try to update soon.**

 **you guys already gave me a warm welcome now I just hope u like my story too.**

 **Till then bye tc**

 **yours**

 **angel7811**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thx to all who reviewed and whoever asked me to put them in my story I will for sure so here are the new characters:**

 **Rahila-Shreyas BFF after Vineet**

 **Sakshi- abhijeets sis but also a sis to Daya.**

 **Shabna- purvis sis.**

 **Diya- Daya's ki muhboli behen**

 **Harshit-will be introduced after**

 **Ashwini- Daya cousin sis as she and Daya were in the same orphanage so she is really close to Daya.**

 **Divyanka- Daya's muhboli behen and Diyas real sis**

* * *

 _ **we fall in love by chance**_

 _ **we stay in** **love** **by choice**_

* * *

It was a usual morning in CID duo had gone to meet their khabri and everyone else were completing their pending files as no case was then ACP greeted him.

Acp- Sunni sab Hume ek nayi officer join kar rahi hai CID Delhi se.

Freaddy- kya naam hai sir uska.

acp- inspecter Shreya

Pankaj- sir kab join karegi woh

acp- kal se

ACP went back to his cabin and everyone too got back to their sometime duo came but unfortunately a case got reported so nobody got a chance to tell them about shreya.

NEXT DAY:

Everyone was busy in working when one voice disturbed them

Girl- Inspecter Shreya reporting on duty sir

hearing her voice ACP came out of his cabin

Acp- welcome Shreya

he starting introducing her to he came to Daya Shreya got shocked she had tears in her eyes and Daya too got shocked.

Shreya- Hi Daya SIR

Daya(coming out of shock)- welcome Shreya

And then he left without even telling anyone. Everyone was shocked by his behaviour.

* * *

 **So why did Dareya had tears in their eyes. why did Daya left.**

 **Janne ke liye next update ka wait kijiye**

 **Thx to everyone who reviewed-**

 **rahila,Dareya lover,sakshi,shreyatomar050,aash vin, shabna,ammunikki,Daya's lover,dayu Singh,guest,Karan,bittu,candy126, love duo nd crazy for Abhirika, drizzle1640, Gaya, ashwini, sukhi, arooj, guest, luv u Shreya, ravu161.**

 **sorry if I forgot to mention anyone and all who wanted to be in my story I hope I have included all of u and if I forgot anyone plz tell me and if u want any changes in ur character u can tell me that too**

 **yours**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **angel7811**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I'm back with another chappy.**

 _ **SOMETIMES THE HEART SEES**_

 _ **WHAT IS INVISIBLE TO THE EYE**_

* * *

Shreya could not believe her eyes she just met the person whom she ran away from one day.

Everyone got back to work but Shreya couldn't get her mind off Daya.

 **on the other side**

daya was sitting on a rock which he always sat on at xyz was his favourite place to come always came here when he was sad, happy or if he was feeling lonely.

Daya pov: kyun Bhagwan kyun aap hamesha mere saath hi aisa karte aapne mujhe aaj phir ussi insan ke samne lake khada kar diya jisko main bhulane ki koshish kar raha tha Kyun.

After sometime he went home

 **Next day**

Everyone was present in CID had gone for a meeting

Pankaj-abhijeet sir aaj Sunday hai aur koi case bhi report nahi hua aur ACP sir bhi yahan nahi hai toh

Abhijeet-toh?

Freddy-toh sir hum soch rahe the Kyun na aaj picnic pe chalein bohot maza aayega

Abhijeet-yaar Freddy idea toh acha hai par agar ACP sir ko pata chal Gaya na toh bohot dant padegi

Pankaj- par batayega Kon sir

Daya- Han yaar boss idea toh acha hai chalte hai na aur waise bhi agar koi case aaya toh wapis aa jayenge.

Purvi- ha sir plz

Abhijeet- thik hai purvi ( just then his phone rang and he went to attend it)

When he came back everyone was already ready to go but unfortunately he said that ACP sir is coming back and that's why they can't go.

 **After sometime**

ACP came back

Acp- abhijeet aur Daya jaldi mere office mein report karo

Duo- yes sir

when they entered in his cabin

Abhi- may we come in sir

Acp- han Han aao tum dono baitho

Daya- kya baat hai sir aapne Hume aise Kyun bulaya

Acp- woh Daya actually tum dono ko ek case ke silsille mein 2 din ke liye Jaipur jaana padega

Abhi- konsa case sir?

acp- woh ko sudha goel wala case tha na ussi ke silsille mein

Daya- ok sir par Hume niklna kab hai?

Acp- abhi raat mein.

Abhi- ok sir

Acp- tum dono abb jaa ke ghar apni packing kar lo

duo left his cabin and told everyone that they had to go

* * *

 **Guys toh kaisa laga chapter I know ki kuch kha as nahi tha but school ki wahan se time nahi mila and I promise agla update jaldi karungi aur long bhi aur usme thora suspense bhi khol dungi**

 **thx**

 **yours**

 **angel7812**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi **guys here we go for the update**

* * *

 _ **I WANT TO BE YOUR FAVOURITE HELLO**_

 _ **AND YOUR HARDEST GOODBYE!**_

* * *

2 days passed like this. Shreya was happy that she does not have to face Daya for 2 days duo returned

Daya- good morning guys

abhi- kaise ho?

Everyone became happy to see them and Shreya was on leave today.

Sachin- bohot ache sir aap log kaise ho?

Nikhil- Aapki bohot yaad aayi sir

Purvi- Han sir

Kevin- sir aap aaj hi toh aaye ho aur aaj hi join kar liya sir aapko rest karna chahiye tha aaj ka din

Daya- Arre nahi Kevin woh( but was cut by ACP)

Acp- Daya Kevin sahi keh raha hai Tumhe aaj ka din Saran karna chahiye abb tum dono wapis ghar jao

Abhi- Arre nahi sir hum thik hain

Puvi- sir aapko rest karna chahiye Kevin sir thik keh rahe hain

Pankaj-purvi Tumhe to Kevin ki har baat achi sahi hi lagegi

sachin- ha purvi aur ACP sir ne bhi wahi kaha

everyone giggled on this and Kevi were blushing badly

ACP- bas abb sare kaam karo apna aur abhi Daya tum dono ghar jao

duo-par sir

acp- mujhe kuch nahi sunna jao abhi it's an order

Duo- ok sir

Duo left and everybody got back to their work

 **NEXT DAY**

duo were the first one to come

Abhi- yaar Daya woh na mujhe ek file leke aani hai record room se main abhi aaya

daya- thik hai boss

abhijeet left and Daya got busy in doing file work after sometime Daya went to get coffee for himself and just then shreya entered they both collided Daya holded Shreya and they both were lost in each other

Daya pov - aaj bhi wohi masumiyat wohi attitude wahi sundarta par kaash Shreya uss din no bhi hua woh na hua hota kaash aaj bhi hum ek saath hote par abb iss sab ka koi fayeda nahi kyunki tum bhi apni zindagi mein age badh chuki ho aur main bhi

Shreya pov- Daya ki ankho mein aaj bhi mere liye wahi Pyaar hai par kahi na kahin main janti Hun ki woh mujhse narrative bhi karte hain kaash woh sab na hua hota kaash hum saath hote

but just then a coughing sound came they both came out of their dream world

it was Daya's cousin sis ashwini. She is actually from Daya's orphanage and as they were in the same orphanage Daya treat her as his own sis they are really close.

Ashwini- dayu darling kaise ho pata hai Maine Tumhe kitni miss kiya (she just hugged him)

Daya too hugged her and said- I missed u too jaan kitne mahine baad tujhe mill raha hun

here Shreya was feeling awkward seeing then in hug as she didn't knew ashwini was his sis

Shreya just left them like that as she thought ashwini is Daya's gf

shehad tears in her went in her car and locked it

Shreya pov- Daya aap itni jaldi mujhe kaise bhul sakte hain kaise aage badoh sakte hain nahi Shreya yeh tu kya soch rahi hai tu hi toh chahti thi na ki Daya apni zindagi mein aage badhe wohi toh ho raha hai Toh phir yeh aansu kyun

She wiped her tears and again went inside she straight away went to ACP cabin and asked for leave

then she went went into her room and started crying she couldn't understand why she was crying as it was her wish that Daya should move on.

here in abhijeet came back and now almost everybody was present.

Abhijeet- yaar ashwini tu kitne Dino baad aayi tu toh wahan jaake Hume bhul hi jaati hai

Ashwini- nahi abhi bhai main aap logon ko kaise bhul sakti hun

nikhil- kya nahi Han tum toh sach mein Hume bhul gayi thi

Purvi- Haan yaar itne Dino se tujhe dhang se baat bhi nahi kitni

Ashwini- abb main aagai hu na abb hum bohot batein karenge

Purvi- han

* * *

 **so hw was it and thx to all who reviewed chapter 2 and 3**

 **aash vin,ammunikki, Daya's lover, luv u Shreya, ashmikka kv Shreya fan, RK sweetly, haya, akarsh, drizzle1641, shreyatomar050, Karan, ashwini, Dareya lover, rapunzal313, shabna, arooj, candy126, , Sara khan.**

 **Aftab I don't get u u never told me that u wanted a role in my story so if u want u can tell me now.**

 **yours**

 **angel7811**


	5. Chapter 5

hi guys it's actually not an update but a note that I'll not be able to update my story for a few days due to same personal reasons but I will surely try to update it as soon as possible

thx

yours

Angel7811


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I'm back with the update.i know it's too late but I'm sorry.**

 _ **MY HEART IS PERFECT**_

 _ **BECAUSE YOU ARE INSIDE!**_

Next day it was Sunday and diya,divyanka were coming back.( they are Daya's sis but they were studying in Canada ) and sakshi who was abhijeets sis was also coming back after completing her everyone went to duo house to greet them and abhi and Daya went to pick them went to the airport and abhi went to the railway station.

Airport

Daya was waiting for them to arrive.

dayas pov- yaar kitni der ho gayi kahan hai yeh dono ka se wait kar raha Hun abb toh plane ko bhi land hue itni der ho chuki hai pata nahi kahan hai itni der checking mein toh nahi lag sakti.

while he was waiting he saw Shreya he decided to talk to her but then stopped himself just then 2 girls arrived and hugged Shreya. She also hugged them. Just then Daya saw his sisters arriving too he went to them and took their luggage and they went into car.

in car

daya- yaar kitni der wait karaya tum dono ne

diya- sorry bhai actually checking mein spider lag gayi

daya- checking mein itni der thori lagta hai

divyanka- kyu nahi lagta bhai aur aap kaise bhai ho aapko hamare aane ki khushi hai bhi ya nahi itne salo baad mil rahe hai aur phir bhi Hume dant rahe ho.

diya- Han bhai jao hum aapse baat nahi karte

daya- sorry baba abb nahi dantuga par plz naraz mat ho tum logo ko pata bhi nahi ki Maine Tumhe kitna miss kiya

divyanka- achi Tarah se pata hai aur dikh bhi raha hai

daya- bola na sorry abb man bhi jao acha thik hai nahi baat karni toh koi baat nahi abb main ho chocolate tum dono ke liye laga tha woh khud hi kha leta hun

diya- arre nahi nahi bhai aap toh bohot ache aur bhole ho tabhi toh samaj nahi paye ki hum toh sirf mazak kar rahe the

divyanka- ha bhai hum Bhala aapse kabhi naraz ho sakte hai

daya- hahaha yeh lo apni chocolates

diya and divyanka- yaaayyy bhai love u

diya- par bhai hum abhi bhai se bohot naraz hai woh aaye kyu nahi

daya- actually woh sakshi ko pick up karne Gaya hai

divyanka- really bhai sakshi di bhi aa rahi hai abb toh bohot maza aaega

diya- Han bhai abb hum bohot Masta karenge

On railway station

Abhijeet was waiting for sakshi just then two hands came from behind and covered his eyes. He smiled and turned

Abhijeet- sakshi kaisi hai tu

sakshi- bhai main ek dum perfect hu aur aap kaise ho

abhi- main bhi thik hun

sakshi- bhai Daya bhai kahan hai?

abhi- woh diya aur divyanka ko lene Gaya hai

sakshi - ok

they went to home

Here on the airport

shreya - arre tum dono aa gayi

haya- Han di aap kaise ho

shreya- main bilkul thik Hun tum dono kaisi ho

sara- hum bhi bilkul thik hai yaar

next day it was Sunday so everyone decided to go for picnic.

the whole CID team and Sara haya diya divyanka and sakshi all went except ACP and dr salunke.

they booked a bus and as Dareya one the last to get in the bus they had no option but to sit together.

in bus

rajat- yaar saare chup kyu ho kuch khelte hai na

pankaj- ya sir chill antakshri khelte hai

like this they all reached their wahi pe Daya ko ignore karti hai aur Daya bhi same karta hai and this was noticed by our abhi sir

 **sorry guys And I know short hai par agle chapter mein suspense bhi clear hoga aur issliye woh long bhi hoga I yaar abb joote chappal mat marna.**

 **thx guys for reviewing**

 **sritama,sakshi,nia757,Daya's lover,dayu Singh, guest, Karan, drizzle1640,arooj,ashmikka kv Shreya fan, Dareya fan, aash vin, haya, luv u Shreya, shreyatomar050, ashwini, Aftab, shabna, candy126,aftab651**

 **sorry if I forgot to thx anyone**

 **yours**

 **.**

 **.**

 **angel7811**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys as promised here is the next long chapter. This is especially a gift for my jaan. EID MUBARAK TO ALL. Now here we go with the story.**

* * *

 **daya aur shreya ek dusre ko ignore karte hai and this was noticed by our super cop abhijeet sir**

 **in dayas house**

everyone went to sleep only abhi and daya were awake

daya was standing in the balcony just then abhi came from behind and put his hand on dayas turned.

daya- abhi tum soye nahi?

abhi- tu bhi to nahi soya

daya- kuch nahi abhi bas woh nind nahi aa rahi thi

abhi- koi tension hai Kya? Tu muje bata sakta hai

daya- boss koi baat nahi hai tum soo jao bohot raat ho gayi hai

abhi- koi baat toh hai daya tu mujhe bata ya nahi mujhe pata hai daya agar abhi nahi batani toh koi baat nahi par jab bhi batani ho bata diyo

daya- abhi Kya batau abb kuch baki hi nahi raha

abhi- Kya baat hai daya?

Daya- abhi Tumhe yaad hai main 2 saal ke liye ek case ke silsille mein Kolkata Gaya tha

abhi- Han

daya- tab main case ke liye jahan raha tha wahan uss ghar ke malik ki ek bhanji thi ek din woh aayi aur mujhe usse dekhte hi Pyaar ho Gaya phir dosti hui aur Maine usse propose kiya usne Han kaha phir shaadi uske baad 1 mahine ke baad ek din case ke silsille mein main ek bar mein Gaya wahan main ek cop ke Saath Gaya tha hum couple banks Gaye the uss din shreya bhi kisi party mein gayi thi

abhi- phir

daya- par mujhe nahi pata yaar bas pata nahi kahan se shreya wahan aa gayi aur jab woh mere pass aayi tab

FLASHBACK

shreya- daya aap yahan aur yeh Kon hai aap toh kisi kaam se ghar rukne wale the

annu- daya yeh Kon hai?

daya- main nahi jante annu pata nahi Kon hai

shreya- daya aap mujhe nahi jante aapki biwi Hun main

annu- WTH?! Tum aur daya ki wife main Hun daya ki wife

daya- Han annu sahi keh rahi hai

shreya- daya aap yeh Kya keh rahe ho abhi 1 mahine pehle hamari shaadi hui hai

annu- daya lagta hai koi pagal hai tum chalo yahan se

daya- Han annu

FLASHBACK END

abhi- Kya?

daya- Han abhi lekin uss same main Kya karta mere pass aur koi rasta nahi tha abhi tum hi Batao Kya meri galti thi

abhi- nahi daya lekin uske baad shreya ne Kya kaha

daya- main usse kuch batata usse pehle hi woh jaa chuki thi

abhi- jaa chuki thi matlab

daya- jab main case solve karke ghar Gaya tab wahan pe sirf ek note tha aur kuch bhi nahi

abhi- Kya likha tha uss note mein

daya- yahi ki woh jaa rahi hai

abhi- lekin daya abb toh tu usse sab bata sakta hai na

daya- abhi usse sab pata hai kyunki jab main uss case ke baad wapis aa Gaya tha uske baad ek din jab main orphanage mein Gaya wahan main shreya se mila tha main usse sab bata diya lekin woh mujhe bhul chuki thi usne mujhe moka dene se mana kar diya kyunki tab uski engagement hone wali thi vineet ke saath

abhi- Kya?

daya- Han abhi abb tum hi batao main Kya karun?

abhi- daya tu jaake vineet se baat kar usse samjha ki tu aur shreya ek dusre se kitna Pyaar karte ho

daya- nahi abhi main aisa nahi kar sakta kyunki isse bohot logo ki zindagi Judi hai shreya jab tak khud nahi chalegi main kuch nahi karungi

abhi- Lekin daya shreya ne uss orphanage mein itni asana se Teri baat sun li

daya- nahi abhi woh wahan uske Saath sara thi main usse sab baat batai usne shreya se baat ki aur usse samjhaya Lekin woh bichari bhi kuch nahi kar payi

abhi- thik hai tu soo ja main kuch karta Hun tu bas mujhe Sara ka no de

daya- lekin

abhi- Lekin wekin nahi no de

* * *

 **Thx to all I know jaan bohot ganda hai aur tumhari expectations se bhi bohot kharab hai. But u know Na ki mujhe time bilkul nahi milta Lekin agla chapter sirf Tumhe dedicated hoga. I hope ki tum maaf karogi**

 **agar thx guys review karne ke liye**

* * *

 **yours**

 **angel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys I'm back with new update.**

* * *

 **Next day**

sab log bureau mein present the sirf Kevin aur purvi ko chod ke

Daya: arre yr yeh kevin aur purvi kahan hai?

nikhil: pata nahi sir dono kabhi itne late toh hue nahi

Sachin: Han sir aur purvi toh hamesha sabse pehle aati hai aur dono ne leave bhi nahi li

abhi: yr itni tension kyu le rahe ho aa jaenge ho sakta hai kisi kaam se Gaye ho kahin

aur sab apne kaam mein lag jate hai

after 15 min the door open

freddy: lo sir aa Gaye Kevin aur purvi

abhi: arre bhai kahan the tum dono kitni late kardia

kevin : sir woh hum aap logo ko kuch batana chahte hain

daya: Kya baat hai Kevin?

purvi: sir aap logo ko toh pata hai ki Kevin sir ke parents aaye the

Pankaj: Han

kevin: Han toh Pankaj woh...woh...

sachin: Kya woh woh jaldi bata yr

kevin: sir woh hamari engagement fix ho gayi

everyone: haaaaaa!

Purvi: Han sir woh Kevin ke parents yahan uski shadi ki baat karne aaye the aur phir unhe hamare bare mein pata chala and unhone mere parents ko call karke bula liya

Kevin: Han sir aur aaj sham ko engagement ki date fix karne ke liye pandit Ji ko bulaya hai

dushayant: wow yr bhai I'm soo happy for you Congo Kevin and purvi BHABHI

everyone congrats Kevin and purvi

purvi was countinusly blushing

Kevin: Acha sir abb hum dono yeh good news ACP sir ko de kar aate hai aur sir aap sab ko aaj 6 baje hamare ghar aana hai koi excuse nahi chalega

daya: Han Kevin jarur aaenge akhir meri behen kis shadi hai

they go to ACP sir and tell him everything

at Kevin's house the whole CID team comes

Sab log baith kar baatein kar rahe hote hai aur purvi kitchen mein pani pine jati hai tabhi woh slip karne wali hoti hai and Kevin holds hai

In eyelock

 **Tenu itna main pyaar karan**

 **ek pal vich sau vaar karan**

 **Tu jave je menu chad ke**

 **maut da intezaar karan**

 **Ke tere liye duniya chod di hai**

 **tujhpe hi saans aake ruke**

 **main tujhko kitna chahta hun**

 **yeh tu kabhi soch Na sake**

 **Kuch bhi nahi hai yeh jahan**

 **tu hai toh hai isme zindagi**

 **abb mujhko Jana hai kahan**

 **Ke tu hi safar aakhiri**

 **Ke tere bina jeena mumkin nahi**

 **na déna kabhi mujhko tu faasle**

 **main tujhko kitna chahti Hun**

 **yeh tu kabhi soch Na sake**

 **Aankhon ki yeh hai khawahishen**

 **ki chehre se Teri Na hatein**

 **Neendon mein meri bas tere**

 **Khawabon ne li hai karwate**

 **Ki teri aur leke mujhe chalein**

 **yeh duniya ke sab raste**

 **main tujhko kitna chahti Hun**

 **yeh tu kabhi soch Na sake**

 **tere liye duniya chod di hai**

 **tujhpe hi saans aake ruko**

 **Main tujhko kitna chahta hun**

 **yeh tu kabhi soch Na sake**

Just then a coughing sound came and they came out of their cute eyelock.

it was non other then our Freddy was facing the other way

kevin: sir woh...

freddy: Maine kuch nahi dekha sachi

purvi just ran from there

freddy laughed and Kevin blushed

Freddy: chalo bhai bahar sab wait kar rahe hai

kevin: hmmm...

* * *

 **so guys how was it? And thx to all who reviewed and Shona happy now aapke Kevi aa Gaye hehe**

 **and guys this time I'll only update after 15 reviews at least I hope ki usse jyada reviews aaenge and silent readers plz plz plz review**

 **yours**

 **kavya**


	9. Chapter 9

**So guys here is the next update.**

* * *

 **next day**

sab log apne kaam mein busy the tabhi shreya aati hai

nikhil: are shreya aaj Kya baat hai itni late kyu aayi

shreya: kuch nahi nikhil woh actually mera ek frnd I mean mera hone wala pati aaya hai Delhi se issliye late ho gayi

nikhil: ohhhh

shreya:han

just then ACP came so everyone got back to their work

raat ko jab sab jaa rahe the Kevin aur purvi shreya ke pass aate hai

purvi: shreya yr woh actually amine suna hai ki vineet aaya hai tu unhe bhi lekar aa hum issi bachane unse bhi mil lenge akhir abb jiju hai woh hamare

kevin: Han shreya plz

Shreya: Acha thik hai kal engagement pe hum sab aaenge

kevin: ok shreya toh kal milke hai bye

phir sab apne ghar chale jate hai

 **Next day**

engagement ke hall mein sab hote hai but shreya ko chod ke

daya: yr shreya nahi aayi Sara aur haya bhi aa gayi

abhi: daya aa jaegi tu fikar mat kar

tabhi shreya vineet ke Saath aati hai

shreya ne light blue colour ki sari pehen I hoti hai and she was looking pretty as always our daya sir was lost in her tabhi abhi sir unhe disturbe karte hue kehte hai

abhi: daya yeh shreya ke Saath Kon hai

Sara: yeh toh vineet hai shreya ka best friend aur abb magetar bhi

daya: arre Sara tum kab aayi

sara: abhi abhi

Abhi: Sara thx for your help

sara: abhi sir pehle kaam toh hone do aur isme Meri behen ki bhi khushi hai so no thx

just then someone made announcement that the engagement is going to start

sab log Kevi ke pass jate hai

purvi was wearing a orange colour lehenga with pink border and a light purple touch in her dupatta with matchin jewelry she was looking gorgeous and Kevin was wearing a purple sherwani

function khatam hon eke baad sab apne ghar jate hai but shreya usse pehle sabko invite karti hai ko sab kal uske ghar aaye dinner le liye

next day at shreya house

shreya kitchen mein Khana bana rahi hoti hai tabhi vineet aata hai

vineet: shreya woh Tumhe kuch baat karni thi

shreya : vineet main janti Hun Tumhe Kya kehna hai but mujhe nahi karni woh baat

vineet: shreya lekin tum ku apne aap ko itni takleef de rahi ho kyu nahi wapis Delhi transfer le leti

shreya: nahi vineet mujhe strong banana hai I can't step backl

dekho vineet tumhne Meri Bohot help ki hai aur mere aur daya ke bare mein sab jante hue bhi ur marrying me mujhe jab Sahare ki jarurat thi woh tumhne mujhe diya mujhe sambhala

but vineet main Tumhe kabhi woh Pyaar nahi de sakti ko tum deserve karte ho

Vineet-Maine yeh sab Pyaar ke liye nahi kiya balki apni dost ke liye kiya Aur main khush Hun Bohot khush sachi

shreya- thx vineet thx a lot agar aaj tum nahi hote toh shayed main toh kabki zindagi se haar maan chuki hoti

vineet- shreya but plz tum Delhi wapis transfer le lo

shreya- nahi vineet I have to face this

so plz vineet plz understand yeh Meri ladai hai mujhe khud karni hai mujhe yaha rehakar sab kuch fave karna hoga vineet main aise nahi bhaag sakti and kabhi Na kabhi toh yeh sab hona hi tha so why not now

vineet- ok shreya but just remember im always here whenever u need me

shreya- I know vineet and thx for that

Vineet- shreya bas ho tum uss din karne jaa rahi thi don't do that again

shreya- nahi vineet abb kabhi nahi

vineet- good

Abb yeh sab chodo and hamare future pe focus karo

shreya- hmmmm

vineet wahan se chala jata hai

raat ko sab dinener ke liye aate hai and vineet se milte hai sab Bohot khush hote hai but daya sir vineet Aur shreya Ki closeness dekh kar ander hi ander Bohot jealous feel kar rahe hote hai

daya- guys carry on mujhe Jana hoga kuch kaam hai so bye and vineet it was nice meeting you

abhi- kyu bhai Kya hua?

daya- kaam hai boss

abhi- ok daya

but abhi samajh jata hai Ki Kya hua hai

uske baad sab bhi chale jate hai

sabke jane ke baad shreya apne room mein balcony pe baithi kuch soch rahi hoti hai

shreya- bhagwan Ji kyu hamesha mere saath hi aisa hota hai dekhiye Na uss ek din mein sab badal Gaya daya ne mera haath choda toh vineet me tham liya par Kya main vineet ke Saath thik kar rahi Hun Matlab main uski zindagi toh kharab nahi kar rahi?

Uss din vineet ne mujhe bachaya mujhe ek nayi zindagi di Aur main uske Saath yeh sab main yeh achi Tarah janti Hun Ki main usse kabhi woh khushi nahi de sakti ko woh deserve karta hai main Bohot buri Hun Bohot main apne swarth ke liye yeh sab

daya yeh sab aapki wajah se ho raha hai uss din aapki ek galti se 4 zindigiyan kharab ho gayi

hey Bhagwan plz help me mujhe koi rasta dikhao

flashback...

shreya sab kuch ke baad haar maan ke and k khayi ke pass khadi hoti hai

shreya- Bhagwan yeh Kya ho Gaya daya mere saath aisa kaise kar sakte hai woh toh unhe kitna Pyaar karte the Kya woh care woh Pyaar sa jooth tha dimag kehta hai Han Lekin dil kehta hai Ki nahi woh jooth nahi ho sakta kuch samajh nahi aa raha kiski sunu abb aao hi koi rasta dikhao Par nahi abb main kisi Ki life mein koi musibat nahi paida karna chahti main main aaj hi apni jaante dungi Han yahi sahi rahega

shreya kidne hi wali thi tabhi koi up usse piche se aakar bacha lets hai

shreya- aaahhhhhhh!

vineet tum? Tum yaha kaise?

vineet- shreya tu yeh sab Kya karne jaa rahi thi pagal ho gayi hai kya

shreya- toh Aur Kya karun vineet abb jeene ka Kya faeda

aur shreya roti roti usse hug karti hai

vineet usse pass ke ek bench le baithata hai

vineet- abb bata Kya hua?

shreya usse sab batati hai

Vineet- chal mere saath

shreya- kahan vineet

vineet- mere ghar main tujhe aise Marne ke liye nahi chod sakta

shreya- nahi vineet main tumhar zindagi kharab nahi karna chahti plz mujhe Marne do Marne do mujhe I don't wanna live I don't deserve to live

vinest- chup kar tu kisi Aur Ki galti Ki saza khud ko kyu de rahi hai Aur abhi tere aage puri zindagi padi hai tu chal mere saath

shreya- par...

vineet- par var Kuch nahi chal Matlab chal samjhi

vineet usse lekar khada hi hota hai tabhi shreya behosh ho jati hai

flashback end

udher vineet bhi apne room mein soch raha hota hai

flashback start

shreya ke behosh hone ke baad vineet Bohot ghabra jata hai

vineet- shreya Shreya get up Kya hua tujhe

woh usse hospital lekar jata hai

in hospital

vineet- doc dekhiye Na yeh apne aap behosh ho gayi aap plz dekhiye Ki Kya hua

doc- Ji asp jaakar reception le fees de dijiye hum inhe dekhte hai

woh usse checkup ke liye lekar jate hai

doc usse check karke bahar aate hai

vineet- doc Kya hua shreya ko woh thik toh haina?

doc- dekhiye woh...

* * *

 **itni jaldi anhi guys wait karo**

 **and any guesse Ki shreya ko Kya hua apne guesses reviews mein likho**

 **and guys yeh iss story ka abb tak ka sabse bada chappy hai**

 **but im really disappointed Matlab itne kam reviews come on yr silent readers agar padhte ho toh reviews dene mein Kya baat hai plz readers review plz**

 **aap log jitne reviews doge utni jaldi update hoga aap log agar jyada reviews doge toh main ek din mein bhi update karungi but plz review yr aap log review karo and main aapke liye jaldi Aur Long update karungi I promise**

 **and thx to all who reviewed**

 **lots of love**

 **yours**

 **kavya**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi guys I'm back with new chappy. Toh shreya ko Kya hua tha? Well u all guessed right yes she is pregnant.**

* * *

doc: dekhiye woh pregnant hai

vineet: what! Really I'm soo happy... B...but woh doc

doc: Kya hua aap abhi toh Bohot khush the and achanak dukhi kyu

vineet: Kuch nahi doc bas woh nothing I'm happy

doc wahan se chala jata hai and vineet shreya se milne

in shreya's ward

vineet enter hota hai toh dekhta hai shreya aaram se aankhen band karke leti hoti hai. Woh uske pass jakar baithta hai and uske sir le haath pherta hai

vineet pov: yeh Kya ho Gaya shreya. Kitni khush thi tum Aur abb abb dekhi Kya haal bana liya hai apna. Uss daya ko toh main chodunga nahi usse uske kiye Ki saza jarur milegi. Tum Chinta mat karo tumhara badla Tumhara yeh dost lega. Par jab shreya ko iss bache ke bare mein pata chalega tab Kya hoga? Woh bichari toh toot so jaegi

. Nahi main shreya Aur uske bache ko apnaunga main iss bache ko naam dungi. Isse pehchan dungi. Abse shreya Aur uske bache Ki zimedari Meri.

Tabhi shreya Ki aankh khulti hai woh vineet ko dekhte hi uthne lagti hai but vineet usse rok deta hai

vineet: shreya leti raho... Hmm shreya mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha

shreya: Han vineet kaho Kya hua

vineet: woh shreya...actually woh... Woh...baat yeh hai Ki...woh

shreya: vineet Kya baat hai kaho na

vineet bolne hi wala hota hai tabhi wahan nurse aati ahi Aur shreya ko batati hai Ki woh pregnant hai

yeh sun kar shreya tham si jati hai jaise pathar ban gayi ho woh kuch soch hi nahi pati

vineet usse sambhalta hai

vineet: shreya

shreya: ha...Han vineet

vineet: shreya dekho I... I know how u feel... But dekho main...

shreya: vineet yeh nahi ho sakta

vineet: but shreya it's true

shreya: I want abortion

vineet: KYA?! Pagal ho tum arre tumahara bacha hai yeh and u u want abortion u know what main Tumhe iss bache ke Saath aisa nahi karne dunga and iss bache ko main palunga

shreya: but vineet main iss bache Ki wajah se apni life barbaad nahi kar sakti

vineet: Maine kaha Na Ki yeh bacha mera hai main iss rakhungi Tumhe no karna hai karo

and vineet gusse mein wahan se chala jata hai

yahan ward mein shreya uske jate hi toot jati hai rone lagti hai.

shreya: kyu kyu mere saath hi aisa hua arre vineet ko aisa lagta hai Ki I don't love my child but aisa nahi hai mera bacha hai ye mera ansh par main iss bache ko kuch nahi de sakti issliye toh isse duniya mein nahi lana chahti. Koi mujhe samajh kyu nahi raha.

and she broke down

thori der baad vineet aata hai and woh dekhta hai Ki shreya soo rahi hai.

Woh uske pass aakar baithta hai and woh uth jati hai woh usse kehta hai Ki

vineet: shreya hum kal mere ghar jaa rahe hai tumhare discharge ke baad and I want to make myself clear Ki yeh bacha abb mera hai

aur woh chala jata hai

shreya usse jate hue dekhti hi rehti hai and woh aise hi roti rehti hai

 **jab rulana hi tha toh phir hasaya kyu**

 **saath rehkar bhi hai dur toh pass aaya kyu**

 **kyu yakeen uth Gaya dil se kahi wafaon ka**

 **Pyaar mehsoos hone laga gunahon sa**

all of her moments with daya were flashing I front of her eyes. She couldn't stop her tears. Uska vishvaas uth Gaya tha Pyaar se.

 **Aaya apne bich mein kisika saaya kyu**

 **jab rulana hi tha toh hasaaya kyu**

 **saath rehkar bhi hai dur toh pass aaya kyu**

then the thought of vineet came to her mind how he was helping her par abb woh bhi usse gussa hai. Sab usse nafrat karte hai she hates herself now

 **kyu ajnabi Ki Tarah pesh aata hai**

 **chand lamhe bhi hame tu de Na pata hai**

 **chand lamhe bhi hame tu Na de pata hai**

she broke again...

 **jab rulana hi tha toh phir hasaya kyu**

 **saath rehkar bhi dur hai toh pass aaya kyu**

shreya slept like this

Hoping that the next morning will bring something good for her

flashback end...

* * *

 **so kaisa laga I hope u liked it**

 **and agla chapter jaldi update hoga**

 **and thx to all who reviewed thx a lot guys**

 **And remember jitne reviews utni jaldi update**

 **So plz R n R**

 **yours**

 **kavya**


	11. Chapter 11

**so guys here is the update. This chappy is of Kevi wedding and some Dareya.**

* * *

agle din se sab Kevi Ki wedding Ki tyari mein lag jate. And finally unki shadi ka din a jaata hai.

in girls room

shreya Aur tarika purvi ko tyar kar rahi hoti hai

tarika: Waise purvi aaj toh tu Bohot khush hogi finally Teri shadi ho rahi hai

purvi: Han...

tarika: par Hun tujhe jyada khush hai

purvi: acha

shreya: Han finally Abb tu Hume toh kam tang karegi nahi toh jab bore hoti thi humara sir khane lagti thi

tarika: Aur nahi toh Kya? Shukar hai yeh din aaya

purvi: Hawww! U guys are soo mean yr jao mujhe nahi karni tujhe baat and shreya Teri shadi bhi hone wali hai dekh main tujhe tab kaise tang karungi

shreya kahin kho jati hai and tarika Aur purvi zor se has ne lagte hai

tarika; arre yeh madam toh a bhi se vineet ke khayalon mein kho gayi

they start laughing again and by this shreya come out of her thoughts

shreya: Han... Kuch kaha tumne?

purvi: nahi nahi hum aapko disturb karne wale Kon hote hai aap dekho vineet ke sapne

they again started giggling

shreya: tu bhi Na yaar

tarika: dekho to kaise sharma gayi yeh...

shreya: bas bas hum dono ko toh main baad mein dekh lungi

and they all laughed

in boys room

daya abhijeet and vineet were getting Kevin ready

abhijeet: yr Kevin itna nervous kyu ho raha hai shadi hi toh hai

daya: Han yr calm down

kevin: arre shadi hai Meri SHADI! nervous kaise Na Hun

vineet: Kuch nahi hoga yr

kevin: jab Teri shadi hogi tab tujhe pata chalega

by this daya gets sad

just then Kevin mom came and said

beta niche pandit jee bula rahe hai muhurat ho Gaya aa jao

they all went down

here Kevin sat and then purvi was also called

now the function started

just then the light went off everyone started looking here and there

and then a girl came and winked at purvi and started dancing

Uh-ah-oh we are on a roll..(4x)

Khwab poore karne ka  
Time ab toh aaya hai  
Uh-ah-oh we are on a roll..  
Mushkhilon se kismat ne  
Chance yeh banaya hai  
Uh-ah-oh we are on a roll..

Khwab poore karne ka  
Time ab toh aaya hai  
Mushkilon se kismat ne  
Chance yeh banaya hai

then 2 other girls came and joined her too

Mauka na hum chhode  
Taaron ko nichode  
Asmaan fodde  
We will rock the world

Hai ye irrade  
Khud se kiye waade  
Sabko dikha de  
We will rock the world

We will rock the world  
We will rock the world

Uh-ah-oh we are on a roll..(4x)

Raftaare..  
Badne lagi hai raftaarein  
Khulne lagi hain par hamare  
Rukhenge abb hum nahi..(2x)

Mauka na hum chhode  
Taaron ko nichode  
Aasmaan fodde  
We will rock the world

Hai ye irrade  
Khud se kiye waade  
Sabko dikha de  
We will rock the world

Hum zameen pe aasman pe nigahe  
Aasmaan se aage apni hai rahein..(2x)

Ye saara jaha  
Jab hum chalein toh, tham gaya  
Dil ki khushi  
Ab jo mili toh, gham gaya

Mauka na hum chhode  
Taaron ko nichode  
Aasmaan fodde  
We will rock the world

Hai ye iraade  
Khud se kiye waade  
Sabko dikhade  
We will rock the world

We will rock the world  
We will rock the world

while here everyone was enjoying daya saw shreya going somewhere after she got a call

he noticed her tensed face so followed her he saw that shreya went to terrace

daya pov: yeh shreya iss time ko terrace pe kyu jaa rahi hai

he followed her

he was going after her just then he saw dissapered he was looking here and there and someone tapped his shoulder. It was none other than shreya

daya: shreya tum

shreya: Han main

daya: tum yahan Kya kar rahi thi

shreya: woh toh Mujhe aapse puchna chahiye wait let me guess aap Mera picha kar rahe the right?

daya sir agar aap bhul Gaye ho toh main bata dun Ki yeh haq aap kabka kho chuke hai

daya: shreya aisa Kuch nahi hai

shreya: daya sir aap achi Tarah jante hai Ki aapko jooth bolna nahi aata toh try bhi mat kariye

by this daya remembered something

flashback...

shreya and daya are married and shreya was noticing from some days that daya is tensed but he wasn't telling her she asked him many times but he didn't tell her but today daya was more tensed than ever so shreya came to him while he was getting ready and hugged him from behind

shreya (in hug) : Kya baat hai daya kuch tense lag rahe ho

daya turned and cupped her face

daya: nahi shreya aisa Kuch nahi hai bas shadi Ki thakan hai

shreya: Acha par mujhe toh nahi hai and daya thakan aisi nahi hoti

daya: shreya tum faltu mein itna soch rahi ho aisa Kuch nahi hai

shreya: daya tum chahe jitni bhi koshish kar lo par Tumhe jooth bolna nahi aata toh issliye try mat kiya karo

toh abb batao Kya hua?

daya: shreya tum hamari new life enjoy karo baki kuch mat socho main sab dekh lunga

shreya: daya woh toh main kar rahi Hun par daya agar tum nahi batana chahte it's ok par Han yeh yaad rakhna Ki pati parni ek dusre Ki har musibat har dard battein hai toh hum bhi batenge hamesha so ko bhi ho jab tum thik samjho bata déna

daya Hamara rishta chahe kaisa bhi ho par yeh haq hamesha rahega Ki hum ek dusre Ki problem jaan sake

daya smiled and hugged shreya

flashback end...

shreya: Kya hua kahan kho Gaye

daya: woh tum tensed thi toh issliye

shreya: aapko Meri chinta karne Ki jarurat nahi hai main apna khayal khud rakh sakti Hun

and she went from there levying daya standing

daya pov: shreya tumne hi kaha tha Ki Hamara rishta chahe jaisa bhi ho yeh haq hamesha rahega to aaj bhi mere pass woh haq hai Ki tumhari problem jaan saku and main jaan ke rahungi

he also moved from there

here in the wedding hall

after they finished their performance everyone clapped and then purvi came up the stage and hugged them

purvi (separating from hug): I'm soo happy Ki tum teeno aayi

three girls: hum bhi

purvi called Kevin and introduced them to him

purvi: Kevin Inse milo yeh hai...

* * *

 **so kisse purvi milana a chahti hai?**

 **and iss chapter ke baad phirse yeh story sirf Dareya based ho jaegi I promise plz iss chapter se kaam chala lo**

 **plz review ur guesses**

 **yours**

 **kavya**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys I'm back. I know again Bohot jyada late sorry.**

* * *

purvi: kevin yeh hai Meri czn isha shabna and Kavya

kevin: hi

shabna: hi jiju

isha: arre wah purvi bade handsome jiju hai

kavya: Han jiju agar aap mujhe pehle milte toh jyada Acha hota

kevin: arre toh Kya hua hum toh abb bhi aap par latu ho Gaye hai

purvi: kevinnnnn

they all laughed

and they started talking

after engagemant everyone went home

at night in shreya room

vineet came

vineet: shreya

shreya: Han vineet bolo

vineet(passing her phone): uska phone hai

baat kar lo

shreya simply nodded and took the phone

on phone: main uss bare mein Kuch nahi keh sakti par Han ek baat jarur kahungi Ki sirf kuch dinuske baad sab thik ho jaega

next morning

in beureou

daya tried to talk to shreya but she always ignored him

then to know the truth he called his friend who was a detective to keep an eye on shreya and vineet

here at an unknown place

person: chodunga nahi main daya ko abb bas daya abb tum dekhoge Ki main Kya karta hun..abb dard sehne Ki bari tumhari..main tumhari zindagi jahanum se batar bana dunga..apna badla toh main lekar rahunga Kya socha tha Bach jaoge nahi daya mujhse bachne impossible hai...and dekhoge tumhari barbadi Ki taraf aaj main pehla kadam uthane jaa raha Hun... Ur finished now...U R FINISHED DAYA SHETTY! U R FINISHED

at night everyone was at purvi's house as it was her mehanadi today

purvi dadi: arre bachiyon Kya kar rahi ho saheli Ki mehandi hai nacho gao. Bhai sach kahun toh main bhudi to nahi hui Hun par agar tumhare yeh dada itni jaldi nahi marte Na toh aaj hum dono nach rahe hote

everyone laughed at this

purvi dadi Bua: Han toh abb toh nahi zinda Na Mera bhai. Aur bacho yeh Na akele toh naachh nahi sakti mere bhai ka Sahara legi Mujhe dekhi main toh aaj bhi akele hi na thi Hun

purvi dadi: Han sabko iske Saath bachne se dar no lagta hai

everyone was laughing unlimitedly

ishita: arre aunty hum nachte hai na and aunty hum logi ne kuch special socha hai purvi Ki shadi ke har function ke liye

she went on stage and said:

attention everyone humne socha hai Ki hum har function pe sab logo ke name ek chit pe likh ke iss bowl mein dalengi and hamari dadi( purvi dadi) choose karegi usme se chit so jiska name jiske Saath aaya usse uske Saath dance Karna padega

shreya too came on stage

shreya: and moreover hum aisa hi songs mein karenge and ussi given songs pe aapko dance Karna hoga jo aapko ussi waqt milenge hamari dadi Bua( purvi dadi Bua) se kyunki ek Aur bowl mein game bhi rakhe jaenge so uss mein se dadi Bua ek chit nikalne go and u have to dance on that song

purvi: wow guys amazing idea

everyone cheered

2 bowls came in front and purvi dadi picked out the couples

Daya and shreya

abhi and aditi

tarika and sidharath( I'm introducing him as a new forensic expert)

nikhil and divya( I heard some people like them as pair so did it)

ishita and dushyant

sachin and jayawanti

freddy and Pankaj ( ya their name came out together)

and our oldie duo aka Acp sir and dr. Salunke decided to dance together( yes they are dancing)

purvi dadi: beta vineet nahi hai toh...

shreya: dadi unhe kaam tha so shayed late aaye aap unka name rehne dijiye

purvi dadi: thik hai beta

then dadi Bua selected their songs and told them in their ears( sorry guys itni jaldi songs toh nahi pata chalenge... Hehehhe..)

then the lights went off

here at a local market

the detective(vansh) hired by daya was following vineet he didn't found him going anywhere unusual yet but right now when he was supposed to be at haldi ceremony what was he doing here

he was following vineet when in the middle he dissapered.

he tried to find him but couldn't

vansh thought maybe vineet got to know he was being followed so hide somewhere but whatever happened it was of no use

here at a hostel

guy: beta aap roo mat main aapko promise karta hu Bohot jald sab thik hoga

kid: but uncle papa mere pass kyu nahi aate? Kya woh mujhse Pyaar nahi karte?

guy: beta aapke papa shayed nahi karte but don't worry aapki mummy and main hai Na aapke liye

kid: par uncle mummy bhi kabhi kabhi mujhse Milne aati hai phir papa kyu nahi?

guy: beta aapke sawal mein hi aapka jawab hai shayed aapke papa aapse Pyaar nahi karte beta main yeh nahi keh raha woh nahi karte par shayed aap sahi ho

kid hugged that guy

kid: uncle mujhe aapke pass rehna hai mujhe ghar aana hai

guy: Han beta jald sab thik ho jaega

seperated form hug

guy: beta now I have to go bye beta take care

kid: bye uncle

* * *

 **so kIsa laga chappy plz review guys**

 **toh Kon hai woh bacha?**

 **Kon hai woh aadmi uss bache ke saath?**

 **kon aadmi daya ko barbaad Karna chahta hai?**

 **vineet kahan gayeb ho gaya?**

 **kya daya shreya ka sach pata laga paega ?**

 **akhir hai Kya shreya ka sach?**

 **and shreya kise phone pe baat kar rahi thi?**

 **inn sab sawalon ke jawab milenge Bohot jald**

 **and guys this story is going to its climax**

 **guys I need some suggestions of songs for my couples plz write them in the review box**

 **and the first song reviewed for every couple will be taken so aap jiss couple ke liye chaho song do but jo song sabse pehle aaega uss couple ke liye wahi liya jaega**

 **plz guys if u don't take ur song don't feel bad this is how I'm gonna choose so plz understand**

 **and review plz suggest jarur Karna main agar main aapka song iss baar use nahi karti toh agli baar kisi Aur story mein jarur karungi**

 **thanks to all those reviewed thx a lot ur reviews mean a lot to me**

 **plz plz plz review**

 **yours**

 **kavya**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi guys I know I know bohot gussa ho sab but main kuch personal reason ki wajah se update nahi kar paa rahi review ke baad mujhe bohot bura lag raha hai for not updating issliye Maine decide kiya hai ki next 10 days main I'll surely update this story**_

 _ **thanks once again guys for this love aaj Jab itne dino baad check kiye reviews toh meri sari tension chali gayi bas man kiya abhi update kardu you guys are really special thanks to all even the silent readers**_

 _ **i promise agle 10 days mein update karungi next saturday tak update gurrenteed hai and thx meri problem samajhne ke liye**_

 _ **love**_

 _ **kavya**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys I'm back as promised**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed and silent readers**

Here purvi and Kevin were full enjoying the dance performances

First abhi and aditi came and danced

Abhi:  
Maahi ve maahi ve, that's the way maahi ve  
Tere maathe jhumar damke  
Tere kaanon baali chamke hai re  
Maahi ve  
Tere haathon kangna khanke  
Tere pairon paayal chhanke hai re  
Maahi ve  
Nainon se bole rabba rabba  
Mann mein dole rabba rabba  
Amrit ghole rabba rabba tu soniye  
Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve  
Everybody say soni soni aaja maahi ve

That's the way maahi ve  
O teri aankhen kaali kaali  
Tera gora gora mukhda hai re  
Maahi ve  
Teri rangat jaise sona  
Tu chaand ka jaise tukda hai re  
Maahi ve  
Tere gaal gulaabi rabba rabba  
Chaal sharaabi rabba rabba  
Dil ki kharaabi rabba rabba tu soniye  
Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve  
Everybody say soni soni aaja maahi ve  
Barse rangini kaliyaan hai maheki bheeni bheeni  
Baje mann mein halke halke shehnaai re  
Jitne hain taarein aanchal mein aa gaye saare  
Dil ne jaise hi li angdaayi re  
Hey, tu jo aayi sajke mehndi rachke  
Chal bachke o soniye  
Dil kitno ka khaaye dhajke o soniye  
Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve  
Everybody say soni soni aaja maahi ve

Tere maathe jhumar damke  
Tere kaanon baali chamke hai re  
Maahi ve  
Hey, tere haathon kangna khanke  
Tere pairon paayal chhanke hai re  
Maahi ve  
Nainon se bole rabba rabba  
Mann mein dole rabba rabba  
Amrit ghole rabba rabba o soniye  
Jind maahi ve, jind maahi ve  
Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve  
Everybody say soni soni aaja maahi ve

Next couple to come on stage was Ishita and dushyant

Ishita and dushyant together:

I like dandiya, I like garba  
But if you really wanna party  
Throw your hands up and twist 'em around  
Do the bhangra everybody  
C'mon do the bhangra everybody

Ishita:

Nothing like my Jatt mahiya  
Nothing like my mutiyaara  
Nothing like some kangna-shangna  
And loung da lashkara  
Buggi te wuggi main gidda gholna

I, toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi Wedding Song  
I, toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi Wedding Song  
Dholon ke beaton pe main to dolna

Dushyant:

Haay sharam chhadd ke lage jhatke  
Hai ismein nothing wrong  
I, toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song

Ishita and dushyant together

I like dandiya, I like garba  
But if you really wanna party  
Throw your hands up and twist them around  
Do the bhangra everybody  
C'mon do the bhangra everybody

Ishita goes off stage and sings:

Aye baaja, te waja, te ghodi, te shaamiyana  
Laddu, te shaddu, te lassi, te khana wana  
Happiness makkhan maar ke ho gai multiply  
Chacha, te chachi, te mami, te beeji veeji  
Hothon pe laali, te phonon mein 3G veeji  
Show show waali garm hawa pe kardi rehndi fly  
Chheti champagne'o ke dhakkan kholna

I, toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song  
I, toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song  
Dholon ke beaton pe main to dolna

Dushyant:

Haay sharam chhad ke lage jhatke  
Hai ismein nothing wrong  
I, toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song

Ishita and dushyant:

Yeh jodi.. jannaton ki lage meharbani  
Yeh jodi.. haan mujhe bhi aisi jodi hai banani  
Yeh jodi, apni hatheli or laqeerein sath sath hai  
Jinpe mubaarak barsatein qaaynaat karti hai  
Baant mithaaiyan, lakh vadhaiyan  
May you live long!

Ishita:

Kaho Rab ko hazaron shukrana  
Ghar mere bhi nazar nazraana  
Kar tere varga hi, tere jaisa hi changa mahiya  
Senti main hoti aur mental dholna

I, toh go crazy te jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song  
I, toh go crazy te jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song  
Buggi te vuggi main gidda gholna

I toh go crazy te jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song  
I toh go crazy te jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song

Punjabi wedding song  
Punjabi wedding song

Now freddy and pankaj comes on stage:

Pankaj:

My Desi Girl  
My Desi Girl  
Girl… Girl… Girl… Girl

My Desi Girl  
My Desi Girl  
Girl… Girl… Girl… Girl

Freddy:

Jhumka Gira De  
Jo Milale Agar Woh Nazar Se Nazar Mein Taale  
Nachke Dikade,  
Sabki Dhadkan Mein Kadam Se Kadam Milale  
Lehron Si Chaal Pe Chaal Bichade  
Dil Ko Yun Behaal Bana De  
Par Deewane Mane  
Na Dekhi Koi Aisi Girl  
(Na Dekhi Koi Aisi Girl)

Pankaj:

Dekhi Lakh Lakh Pardesi Girl  
Ain't Nobody Like My Desi Girl  
Dekhi Lakh Lakh Pardesi Girl  
Sab Toh Soni Saadi Desi Girl

They bring purvi on stage

Purvi:

Who's The Hottest Girl In The World?

Pankaj and Freddy together:

My Desi Girl  
My Desi Girl  
Thumka Lagaike She'll Rock Your World  
My Desi Girl  
My Desi Girl

My Desi Girl  
My Desi Girl 

Freddy

Pade Kamar Pe Jo Nazar  
Saare Sapno Mein Rang Bhar Jaaye  
Jo Tham Le Woh Haath Toh  
Hus Ke Hi Aashiq Mar Jaayein

Purvi

Dhoondon Jahan Mein Chahe Kahin  
Na Tumko Milegi Koi Aisi Girl 

Pankaj

Dekhi Lakh Lakh Pardesi Girl  
Ain't Nobody Like My Desi Girl  
Dekhi Lakh Lakh Pardesi Girl  
Sab Toh Soni Saadi Desi Girl

Purvi:

Who's The Hottest Girl In The World?

Freddy

My Desi Girl  
My Desi Girl

Pankaj:

Thumka Lagaike She'll Rock Your World  
My Desi Girl  
My Desi Girl 

All together

My Desi Girl  
My Desi Girl  
Girl Girl Girl…..

Now Sachin and jayawant come on stage

Sachin:

Hey surma lagaa ke  
Latein uljha ke  
Haath jiya pe mal-mal  
Tere chhajje ke niche khade hain  
Phans gaye jaise dal-dal

Tere chhajje ke niche hi khade hain  
Phans gaye jaise dal-dal  
Gulabo.. zara itr gira do  
Gulabo.. zara itr gira do

Hey, naino ka nishana mujh pe laga ke  
Goli chalai dhaayein dhaayein  
Jhootha fasaana mujhko suna ke  
Jaal bichhaya why? why?

Jhootha fasaana mujhko suna ke  
Jaal bichhaya why? why?  
Gulabo.. zara itr gira do  
Gulabo.. zara itr gira do

Tauba tauba tu to mitha sa murabba  
Tauba tauba tu to shehad ka dabba  
Bhen ki takki oye  
Wow so lucky oye  
Sab ki dain aur tu bole dhabba

Cocktail menu me bas tera naam – in the bar  
Poster chhap gaye nikle – ishtehaar  
Abki baar – oye  
Teri sarkaar – oye  
Chipak chipak lets kiss you pooh in the car

Oye….

Chal nawabi, haal sharabi  
Thutt nashe mein, choor choor yun hi  
Honth lag ja, ghatt se pi loon haan..  
Oye patakha, kar dhamaka  
Bekhabar yoon ghoom ghoom rahi  
Mere sang tu jal zara si haan

Gulaabo…. zara gandh phaila do  
Gulaabo.. zara gandh phaila do

Surma lagaa ke  
Latein uljha ke  
Haath jiya pe mal-mal  
Tere chhajje ke niche hi khade hain  
Phans gaye jaise dal-dal

O tere chhajje ke niche hi khade hain  
Phans gaye jaise dal-dal  
Gulaabo.. zara gandh phaila do (oye…)  
Gulaabo.. zara gandh phaila do (oye…)

Here purvi and Kevin were really happy

Purvi: sab kitne khush hai na kevin

Kevin: Han purvi

 **Aaj ke liye bas itna guys plz review and thanks to all who reviewd**

 **Abb aap jitney reviews doge utni kaldi update hoga agar jyada reviews na aaye toh 2 ya 3 weeks mein update hoga**

 **And abhi nikhil divya, tarika and sidharth, dareya and kevi ki performance ke liye song batana**

 **And acp sir and salunke sir ke liye bhi**

 **And able chappy mein ek surprise hoga**

 **Agar koi suggestion ho toh plz bata a**

 **Love kavya**


End file.
